


trial/error/solution

by santanico



Series: blow it all away [1]
Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Polygon (YouTube) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Insults, Multi, Sensory Overload, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: “He likes the attention, Simone. I think he likes it very, very much.”





	trial/error/solution

**Author's Note:**

> hey...i love hellfire and burning in it  
> kudos to my girlfriend for not being weirded out by me writing explicit porn abt a person w/my name (simone)
> 
> ok i guess it's important to note that none of the "insults" in this fic are meanspirited and they are 100% agreed on/consensual/etc.  
> i mean, that goes for everything, but i know THAT dynamic, specifically, is not everyone's cup of tea.  
> same w/the other physical going ons. there's def supposed to be a lot of enthusiasm and a lot of back catalog for these stupid idiots, because i HATE MYSELF

Nick’s ignoring Simone.

He’s ignoring her because every time they make eye contact, she grins something fierce and clicks her tongue at him.

Nick knows better than to overthink it but he’s overthinking it, hard.

On the one hand, the last day of E3 is a celebration. They’re wrapping up videos, running around the floor with cameras and mics in hand, spewing bullshit. Everyone’s had too much coffee and too much to drink - Simone herself had crawled into Nick’s bed the morning after shooting Pool Games Inc, complaining loudly of her hangover. Nick chided her - she shouldn’t have just had _wine_ if she didn’t want a Sunday morning hangover.

But now they’re here, and Simone is back to being chipper, and Pat is slowly panning his phone up Nick's body. 

“What are you - Patrick,” Nick says, and Pat reaches Nick’s face. “Are you actually recording?”

“For posterity,” Pat says, with the utmost sincerity. He pockets his phone and steps into Nick’s space bubble, gripping his shoulder. “Wait. Climb on that Shadow of War dino with the Switch. That’ll be funny.”

“Sure,” Nick says. He’s been bullied all day, told to climb and jump and do stupid shit for almost an hour now. They’re almost done, they have to be. He ducks under the stanchion post and straddles the dragon-thing around its neck. It even has reigns - Nick can’t fathom why.

Simone is grinning at him from the floor. “You’re such a good listener, Nicholas,” she calls up at him, cupping her hands around her mouth. He scowls at her and she winks - he flashes the finger and Pat laughs. “Get down from there, alright?”

“We got it,” Pat says, “I think we need like - two? Two more?”

Nick follows them, Switch in hand, and they finish catching clips of them playing the system. The finishing touch is definitely the escalator - Nick and Pat argue about whether or not to end on it for the video, or the use of the Xbox logo. Nick wins that one, admits that they’re both good options.

“I’m fucking - I’m beat,” Nick says.

“Well, we all are,” Simone says, though she still has a skip in her step that’s driving Nick nuts. Where does she get all of this energy?

“We still have a few hours to kill,” Pat says, wrapping an arm around Nick’s shoulders. Nick stumbles at the sudden pressure that stops his movement, nearly crashing into Pat. Pat, to his credit, holds Nick steady and they walk like that. Nick hesitates before looping his arm around Pat’s waist. They’ve done weirder shit.

“God, yeah. My flight’s tomorrow, anyway,” Simone says with a yawn.

“Mm, Allegra and I are flying a little earlier than you,” Pat says. “Right?”

“I think so,” Simone says. “Nicholas?”

“I dunno. I didn’t fly.”

“Well, when are you leaving?”

He thinks about it. He and Griffin don’t have any other major plans - he’s pretty sure Griffin’s going to be dicking around with Travis and Justin all day, and then, after that, Nick isn’t sure. They hadn’t really coordinated, it had just been a mess of things. Streaming, official stuff, PGI, helping Griffin survive after PGI - he hadn’t seen Griffin since last night, now that he thinks about it.

Nick only half-registers when they’re stopped - a fan, smiling and a little timid, asking Nick for a photo. He complies happily and they chat for a few seconds, but the fan is nervous enough that she waves goodbye, thanks him, and disappears after they’ve both glanced at Pat and Simone, who have shifted to the side and are leaning in close to talk to each other.

“Have a good one,” Nick calls after the girl, looking back at his co-workers. “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Pat says.

Simone bites her lip, but the kind of lip-biting that comes with hiding a grin. “How does that make you _feel_ , Nick?” she says as they continue to walk towards the Polygon house. Nick hesitates.

“It’s - it’s good, I guess? What do you mean?”

Pat snickers. “You don’t like getting stopped?”

Nick stares at them, trying to keep up. “Of course I do,” he says. “Our fans are - they’re great. Everyone’s been really sweet and nice. What are - what are you two getting at?”

Simone says, “I was stopped twice, all weekend. Once was to ask me what I was filming. Once was with Justin - the guy just happened to recognize me from streaming.” She folds her arms and Nick’s brain falters. “You don’t like the attention, Nick?”

“I…” He stops. “Christ. You two are evil.”

“He likes the attention, Simone. I think he likes it very, very much.”

Nick shakes his head, pulling open the front door to their building. “Can’t you two be fuckheads when I’m not half-asleep?”

Simone laughs. “Oh, honey, never,” she says, and Nick already knows what’s happening, knows he’s been waiting for it to happen. This entire fucking weekend and they haven’t given him an ounce of attention, and Nick’s starting to buzz, his entire body going haywire. There’d been too many people around doing their time in the hot tub; it’d been a stupid drunken tease where Pat was right next to him, laughing and bullshitting, bare legged and so fucking funny, but hardly looking at Nick. Then Simone, too, who laughed and touched him and made a fool of herself until Nick laughed so hard it hurt.

Every time either of them had touched him, had so much as looked at him, the attention was leading up to this, and now Nick’s vibrating and Pat and Simone are both literally and figuratively a step ahead of him, taking him down the hall. They only stop for a moment to drop off their backpacks and the Switch at the front desk - Nick hands Pat the game and finds he can't come up with anything interesting to say. He just follows.

Their designated space for the weekend is cramped but livable, twin sized beds pushed together and one per bedroom. They’re in Pat and Clayton’s room, Nick notices, as Simone drops into the spinning desk chair, stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

Pat closes the door behind him and nudges Nick towards the center of the space.

“I…” Nick starts, but his entire train of thought disintegrates. He turns around to face Pat. “Fuck you guys,” he says, without thinking.

Pat’s leaning on the door, his legs crossed at the ankle. Nick stares at him for a minute, unsure how to collect himself. Pat still manages to look _good_ , composed in the short-sleeve button up and dark blue slacks. Simone had taken off her sweater about halfway through the video - she’s draped it over the back of the chair and is now sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, skirt stretched over her thighs.

Nick glances between the two of them and then backs up.

“There you go,” Pat says, pushing off the door. He’s smiling with only half of his face and Nick keeps backing up. Why is hitting one of the twin beds with the backs of his legs such a shock? It’s a fucking small room.

“Pat,” Nick breathes. How quickly has his exhaustion turned to excitement? He doesn’t think about it. He doesn’t have time because Pat’s shoving him flat onto the mattress and kissing him.

Nick groans.

“That easy?” Pat breathes against his mouth, nipping on Nick’s bottom lip. Nick’s breath hitches and he whines, reaching to wrap his arms around Pat’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Pat says as he pins Nick’s wrists to the bed. Nick’s already squirming, trying to touch their hips together, but Pat is stronger than he looks, and he’s using his leverage in a gentle but effective way, some of his weight pressed into Nick’s thigh with his knee. “Simone says I shouldn’t give you what you want.”

“Fuck you guys,” Nick says again, his voice already pitched too high. “Oh, fuck you guys, fuck you guys _so_ much.”

Pat kisses him again - another effective method, as Nick stops talking and does his best to lick into Pat’s mouth, trying to pick up his head to get as deep as he can.

“Come on, just stay still, it’ll be easier,” Pat murmurs, kissing his jaw, his mouth, his neck. He breathes against the shell of Nick’s ear and Nick jerks. “You can listen or you can put up a fight. It’s up to you.”

Nick tries to kick out his leg but it barely moves under Pat’s steady weight. Pat laughs. “Alright,” he says, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

It’s rather sudden - now Pat’s dragging Nick into a sitting position and tugging at his jeans. Nick hurries to follow suit - he doesn’t know what’s happening but if they’re letting him take his clothes off, he’s down. Pat tugs off Nick’s shoes, scowling at him as he does so, like Nick was too lazy to take off his shoes himself, and then pulls the pants down his ankles, dropping them to the floor.

“Shit, y’all,” Nick breathes. Pat unbuttons Nick’s shirt - and it shouldn’t be hot that he’s good at _that_ but it is because Nick has no fucking self control - and Nick helps with shimmying out of that. “Can I -” he starts to say, reaching for his underwear.

“Not yet,” Simone says, sharp. She’s still sitting at the desk, her legs crossed, eyeing them. “Pat, get behind him.”

Pat’s a little rough as he positions them, wrapping an arm around Nick’s shoulders. Nick’s leaning back against Pat’s chest and he’s thinking of the possibilities - is Pat gonna jerk him off? Is Pat gonna let him suck on his fingers? Is Pat gonna - ? - when he notices the hardness of Pat’s cock at the small of his back.

“Shit, Pat,” Nick whispers. He tries to scoot, to rub at Pat through the fabric - a little desperate, maybe, and Pat laughs and holds him tighter, keeping him still. “Simone,” Nick says. “What the fuck.”

Pat and Nick are against the wall, facing the front of the room. Simone stands up and kicks off her shoes, peels off her tights. She takes off her shirt for good measure, leaving her skirt and bra in tact. Nick stares at her chest - he can’t _not_. Her bra is plain white and maybe doesn’t fit exactly right, and it’s not a push-up so what little cleavage she has is entirely natural.

“Simone, God, please, touch me,” Nick says.

“Hush,” Pat and Simone say in unison. Nick fights Pat’s grip, although halfheartedly, and Pat mouths at his ear again until Nick shudders. Simone waits for a minute and then kneels on the bed, in front of Nick. She looks down between his legs and smiles.

“You are just so easy, you know that?”

She doesn’t touch him. Nick stares at her.

“God, shut your mouth, it’s so gross when you do that.”

Nick closes his mouth as blood rushes to his cock. If he wasn’t hard yet, he definitely is now, and that’s what Simone’s looking at. He glances at his own groin, and his dick is straining against his snug boxers. Pat’s still holding him tight, showing no signs of stopping.

Simone shuffles a little closer, pushing a hand through her hair.

“Have you really been so desperate all weekend?” Simone says. Her tone is normal, like they’re just talking one-on-one, but Nick’s heart skips a beat. “Just waiting for one of us to touch you? Are you that fucking needy, Nick?”

“Yes,” he says, “Simone, Pat, come on.”

Simone just laughs. “Tell me, Nick, did you think we’d make this easy on you?”

Nick lets out a choked breath. “It’s been two fucking _months_ ,” he hisses. Pat squeezes his shoulder. “You’ve been tormenting me all weekend, you goddamn…”

Nick trails off as Simone taps her palm against his cheek. He’d have jolted if he expected it - but now his thoughts and feelings are a jumbled mess. “What are you gonna call us, Nick?” Simone says, sing-song, her hand warm and sweet on his cheek.

Nick swallows. Pat’s kissing his throat - it’s fucking good, every brush of teeth and lip and tongue sparking down Nick’s spine and straight to his dick - and Nick wants nothing more than to have his mouth on someone, something.

He’s practiced, learned to keep a clear head for longer, but today everything’s slipping, “You’re,” he stutters, just as Pat sinks his teeth into Nick’s shoulders, “you’re mean motherfuckers,” he finishes, nearly breathless.

Simone hits him with barreling force, and Nick can hear Pat kind of chuckle and lean back but everything’s so unbearably hot, and all that’s happening in his brain and on his eyelids is static, both sharp and crisp but fuzzy on the edges.

He shuts his eyes. “Thank you,” he says, because as much as he doesn’t want to, the feeling is overwhelming, a rush of heat and tension and release.

“You’re welcome,” Simone says, still nonchalant. She hits him again, harder - his cheek is tingling now, and the sound it makes is like a clear bell ringing in the silence of his head.

“He’s doing really well, isn’t he?” Pat says, the only thing jarring Nick back to the real world. Pat’s still holding on tight, and now he’s pressing soft kisses to one side of Nick’s face, the side that isn’t burning hot. 

“He’s doing fine,” Simone says.

“Simone,” Pat says, “be nice.”

“That’s your job,” Simone says, scoffing. “You have your brand and I have mine. Don’t expect me to change things just because you’re feeling sympathetic.”

Nick’s hit with the sudden need to talk.

“Simone, please, hit me again, sit on my face or - or at least lemme, lemme suck Pat off, lemme do it for you, or do whatever - I’ll do whatever you want me to, I’ll do anything, just say it and I’ll -”

She cuts him off with another slap. Everything reverberates. Pat’s voice dissipates, Simone becomes nothing but a blurred shape in front of him. He slumps back into Pat’s arms. All he knows is that Pat has him wrapped up and he’s safe, this way.

“Shut up,” he hears, like it’s coming from a hundred feet away. “I want you to be quiet and I want you to wait. Do you hear me?” Simone drags a hand through his hair, tugs Nick’s head up and backwards. “You can say that. Say ‘Yes, I understand, thank you.’”

He repeats her words like a mantra, doesn’t even hear himself say it but knows he has because she’s smiling. He almost says you’re beautiful but he has the presence of mind enough to know that’d backfire. She might stop touching him completely.

“Good boy,” Simone says, and Nick knows it’s condescending, knows it’s a joke, but he breathes a sigh of relief anyway. Simone lets go of his hair and he drops his chin onto Pat’s arm. Pat’s grip starts to loosen and Nick looks up, blinks a few times to clear his vision. Simone’s hiking her skirt up her thighs and motioning. “Pat, leave him. I’m done with that. C’mere.”

“Yes’m,” Pat says, and Nick startles as Pat lets him go and crawls to the end of the bed. Leaning against the wall, Nick watches Simone straddle Pat’s lap and kiss him. They touch like that for about half a minute, Pat running his hands up and down her sides, squeezing at her ribs. 

“Get out of the way,” Simone says as she climbs off Pat’s lap and crawls to the top of the bed, shooting Nick a look. He just continues to stare at her, mouth agape. “Seriously, this bed is too small for you just sitting there looking like an idiot. Sit in the chair or on the floor or something.”

Nick scrambles off the bed. Pat says, “Sorry, bud,” and Nick settles at the desk chair. He has no idea what the fuck is going on until he looks back at them and watches Simone tug her underwear off and Pat gets on his stomach. His legs are dangling off the end of the bed but he doesn’t seem concerned as he drops his head between Simone’s legs and starts kissing the insides of her thighs.

Simone leans back, thumping her head gently against the wall, sighing as she threads her fingers through Pat’s hair. He dips down further, right at her center, and Nick knows he’s lucky to be seeing this at all but he whines anyway as Pat starts to lick her open.

“Simone,” Nick whispers. He wants to complain - _why can’t I do that? Why won’t you let me do that? Why are you ignoring me?_ \- but he holds his tongue. Pat’s making these muffled half-moans against Simone’s cunt and she’s shivering, flexing her fingers in his hair and tugging him closer. “ _Simone_ ,” Nick says, louder. She opens one eye, dropping her hips.

“What do you want?”

“Can I jerk off?”

Simone laughs. So does Pat, from under her skirt.

“Fuck no.”

Nick presses a palm against his hard-on anyway, but doesn’t push any further.

They keep going for a couple of minutes, leaving Nick in suspense. His mouth is dry but she hadn’t told him to shut up so he complains some more, lets out the breaths and the moans seconds after Simone does.

“It’s not fair,” he finally says, just as Pat is pulling back to catch his breath. “You _guys_.”

“Jesus,” Simone says. She nudges Pat’s shoulder and he sits up, wipes his mouth. “Get on the fucking bed, Robinson.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever moved faster. “Where?”

“Headboard. Get on your back. And shut the fuck up.”

Nick crawls into place, spreadeagled. His entire body must be vibrating. It’s gotta look silly. His cock is so fucking hard - why won’t they just _touch_ him?

Simone straddles him at the shoulders and his breath hitches. He grabs her thighs and drags his fingers down them, trying to pull her in closer.

“You ready?” Simone says, but he doesn’t have time to answer before she dropping her hips onto his mouth.

He moans against her, an immediate reaction he can’t hold, mouthing messy against her clit. She’s wet and swollen and so fucking good, and Nick remembers that Pat’s mouth was here a minute ago and he shudders. He sucks Simone’s clit into his mouth and then lets go, flicks his tongue over it rapidly. She’s touching his hair again, pulling gently as she rocks her hips.

“Fuck me with your tongue,” she says, and he only hears it because he’s listening, desperately listening for any kind of instruction. He doesn’t hesitate, sliding the tip of his tongue into her. “Shit,” Simone hisses, pulling his hair harder. “More. God, yes.”

Simone’s cunt opens easily for him, and he wiggles his tongue, tries to crook it at the right angle. His jaw’s a little sore but it’s worth it for the way Simone’s grinding on his face, taking him for everything he has. 

“Pat, how we doing?” Simone says, hesitant vibrato in her tone.

“Shit, I’m…”

Nick thinks about Pat, burying his tongue as deep as he can inside of Simone. Pat must be in the chair now, jacking off, and by the sound of his voice he’s getting close. Nick focuses all his thought and effort into fucking Simone, hard thrusts of his tongue until she’s gasping and bucking her hips and saying, “My clit, my clit, _Nick_ ,” and he slides out, sucks on her clit.

After a minute of tongueing and sucking, Simone stutters to a halt and half-yelps. Her cunt clenches - the muscles spasm across Nick’s jaw and mouth - and he licks her slow, from her opening to her clit, until she unhinges herself from his head and rolls over onto her back next to him, tugging down her skirt.

“Holy shit,” she says, and laughs.

Nick catches his breath and then glances over at Pat. Pat’s jerking himself slowly, biting his knuckles.

“Hey Nick,” Simone says, nudging him. “Wanna suck Pat off?”

“Yes,” he says, his voice rasping. He climbs out of bed and drops to his knees in front of Pat, who looks down at him with half-lidded eyes, cock still in hand. “Please?” Nick says. He’s past the point of caring anymore, and he opens his mouth, looking up at Pat.

“Okay, but I’m not - I’m not gonna last long,” Pat says, his voice tight. He guides his cock to Nick’s mouth and Nick sucks the head, curls his fingers around the length and closes his eyes. The contrast is amazing - Pat’s guiding him gently with a hand on the back of his head. His cock is heavy, thick on Nick’s tongue, and the taste of Simone lingers in the back of his throat. Pat’s saltier, brighter almost, less subdued but just as good - and both of them together makes Nick want to shut down completely.

“He fucking loves that, doesn’t he?” Simone says from the bed. Nick pulls off, catches his breath, and looks over at her - he can’t help it. Simone’s still flat on her back, but she’s stroking her clit as she watches them. “Don’t you, Nick?”

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns back without answering, licking the tip of Pat’s cock. Pat resumes fucking his mouth and Nick settles into it, letting Simone’s dialogue continue.

“Pat, back me up here - you think Nick’s mouth was made for being fucked?”

Pat tenses and scratches his nails, mostly gentle, across Nick’s hairline at his neck.

“I think that’s a pretty good descriptor, yeah,” Pat says, and Nick smiles because Pat’s voice is strained and weak. He presses his tongue along the underside, then curls, then sucks the tip again. Pat’s thrusts speed up just slightly.

“Hey, hey, Nicholas? You know you’re fucking annoying when you’re not giving head, right? Like - you’re good at that, sure, but.” She stops, lets out a breath. Nick swallows, Pat’s cock stretching his throat. He’s never come without being touched, he’s determined it’s pretty much fucking impossible, but he’s starting to wonder if something isn’t just going to break.

There’s a beat of silence before Pat speaks up, his voice broken and raw. “Nick, if you don’t stop I’m gonna - I’m gonna come in your throat.”

Nick shivers and hollows his cheeks, humming and rubbing his tongue all along Pat’s cock. It twitches on his tongue and Nick sinks down further, groans around it.

“Shit - God, you’re so fucking good at this,” Pat hisses, and Nick wants to preen, wants to kiss and suck and do this until he passes out from it. Pat’s fucking his mouth in earnest now, no hesitation and no carefulness anymore. Nick shuts his eyes, focusing on the sharpness of the intrusion in his throat, Pat’s hand scraping through his hair, Pat’s breathing quickening, turning to gasps, then one final, broken moan as he pulses and comes at the very back of Nick’s tongue.

It takes all the control in Nick’s body not to choke - he swallows again as Pat’s cock twitches and starts to soften, then pulls off with his fingers curled around the shaft. He swallows once more, licking his lip, glancing up at Pat. Pat’s breathless, knees spread in the desk chair, and then he laughs. Nick laughs too, though it’s a bit more of a sputter than Pat’s.

From the bed, Simone says, “Both of you, get over here.”

Pat and Nick move somewhat together, Nick pushing himself to his feet. His legs are wobbly, his dick is hard, and he’s never felt more prepared for _this_ in his life.

Pat sits at the end of the bed, against the wall again, and Nick settles between them, pulling his legs to his chest. Simone gazes at him from the head of the bed and he does his best to ignore her.

“Pat,” she says, “what do you think? What should we do with him?”

Pat’s petting Nick’s hair now, slow and gentle strokes. “I think we should let him decide, shouldn’t we? He’s earned it.”

Simone scoffs and Nick stays quiet. “Has he?” she says, eyeing Nick more seriously now. “Or are you just feeling nice because he got you off?”

Pat hums. “Little bit of both,” he says, his voice soft. Nick leans into Pat. The attention is overwhelming. “C’mon, Simone. He did what we wanted.”

“Yeah,” she agrees after a moment of deliberation. “Alright, Nick, tell me what you want.”

His eyelids flutter and his stomach lurches. He could ask for anything, but all that comes out is, “Both of you. Touch me. Please?”

Simone sighs but sits up to crawl over to him. “Scoot,” she says, pushing against his back. Nick sits forward on the bed as Simone settles behind him, against the wall. She mimics Pat’s earlier grip, wrapping an arm around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Pat, why don’t you take care of him? However you prefer.”

“Okay,” Pat says, and he shifts as well, gets off the bed and grabs lube from the desk. Nick watches him, licks his lips, his heart thudding. “Here we go,” Pat says, dropping the bottle of lube on the bed and hooking his fingers into the waist of Nick’s underwear. “Up.”

Nick lifts his hips and groans as his cock is freed. 

“Damn,” Simone whispers. Nick turns his head, wanting to kiss her, but she just presses two fingers into his mouth instead. “Suck. And be quiet.”

Nick doesn’t argue - as far as substitutes go, this isn’t a bad one - and swirls his tongue over the pads of Simone’s fingers. They taste like her, must have been the ones she was touching herself with earlier.

Pat squirts lube onto his palm and slowly curves his grip around Nick’s cock, giving an experimental tug. Nick’s hips jerk - just being touched is so good after how long he’s been waiting. There’s a part of him that worries he won’t be able to come but Simone is touching the roof of his mouth and reaching into his throat and his gag reflex is making him shudder but he wants to please her and impress her so he focuses on relaxing his throat.

“God, Nick, you’re doing so well,” Pat murmurs. Nick hums around Simone’s fingers.

“Don’t encourage him too much,” Simone says, and Nick leans back against her until she gives him a hard pinch in the side with her free hand. He spasms and relaxes, grazes his teeth over her fingers but stills. As if to prove her point, Simone slides her fingers out from between his lips and sighs as she wipes them along his cheek and jaw.

As she does this, Pat uses both hands, his palms slick with the lube, to stroke Nick’s cock. He’s being slow about it, and Nick groans and squirms, fucks his hips into Pat’s grip.

“Settle,” Simone says, pulling Nick flush against her by the hip. He straightens and leans back, turning his face again. “What? What do you want?”

“Kiss me,” he whispers, and Simone just laughs. She grips his jaw and turns his head so he’s facing forward, looking at Pat.

“Pat,” Simone says.

Pat, his hand still around Nick’s cock, jacking him off more steadily now, leans forward and kisses Nick.

Nick closes his eyes again. Pat’s teeth are gentle, nipping at his bottom lip. Nick starts to push back into it, relieved but also further exhilarated by the sensations. It’s overload, he realizes, as Pat thumbs the head of his cock and starts stroking him faster, more evenly. Five more minutes of this and Nick won’t be able to see straight or walk straight for days.

Even as Pat’s kissing him, Simone’s voice is soft and ringing in his ear. He can hardly keep up with what she’s saying, only catches snippets - _don’t get your hopes up, Robinson, just because Pat’s going easy on you_ and _you couldn’t shut up for a goddamn minute, no self-control at all, you’re so pathetic and so demanding_ and then, _You’re lucky we’re even letting you have this, come on, give it up, make it easy, come on, Nick, give it up._

Nick squeezes his eyes shut tight, leans back on Simone’s shoulder, and comes into Pat’s fist. The world - which had been so frantic and bizarre and unbelievable seconds ago - fades to bullet time, every nerve in his body crackling. Nick’s reminded, vaguely, of firecrackers popping off. Certain satisfactions only come with things like that - _sounds_ and _sensations_ and flickering lights in front of eyes.

Pat’s touching his face. Stroking his face with his hand that isn’t covered in come, Nick realizes.

“Shit,” Nick whispers.

Simone bites his ear, a little harder than necessary.

“Shit!” Nick hisses, pulling away. “Fuck - fuck you, come on.”

Simone just laughs. Pat kisses him again, licks deep into his mouth and pulls Nick off of Simone, presses him down into the mattress. It’s not what Nick expects, but he’s happy to take it, finally wrapping his arms around Pat’s shoulders and sighing into it. Affection - Pat’s so _good_ at it.

When Pat rolls off him, Nick sits up and looks at Simone. She’s running her fingers through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail midway up the back of her head. She’s somehow still impeccable, only a slight sheen of sweat on the curve of her back and her neck. She looks over her shoulder at them, an eyebrow raised.

“You two done?” she says.

Pat chuckles. “You gonna leave?” he says. Simone arches an eyebrow at them, crosses her arms and taps her foot.

“Don’t leave,” Nick says. “That’s my final request. Come on.” Everything’s still a little sparky but he’s coming to, and Simone’s finally smiling, just her normal smile, and she joins them back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Nick’s middle. Nick blanches. “It’s too hot,” he immediately complains.

“Shush,” Simone says, no heat to it, kissing his neck and pressing her nose to his jaw. “I’m feeling sweet, now. Take advantage of it.”

Nick looks at Pat, who looks grim. “She’s right. Take advantage,” he says. He’s playing with Nick’s hair again, and Nick thinks his hair must be pretty gross, must stink of sweat, but apparently Simone and Pat don’t care because they’re both touching his hair, touching his sweaty face, touching _him_.

“E3 is now officially over,” Nick announces. “I never have to care about a video game ever again.”

“Amen,” Pat agrees. “Our jobs are complete.”

Simone just hums and rests her head on Nick’s chest. “Job well done,” she says, and closes her eyes.


End file.
